When I Get You Alone
by aedy
Summary: Blaine really thinks that he should stop serenading random people.


**Title**: _When I Get You Alone_  
**Summary**: _Blaine really think that he should stop serenading random people.  
_**Characters**: Blaine Anderson, GAPStoreGuy, Warblers  
**Genre**: Humor, Romance  
**Pairing**: Blaine/GAPStoreGuy**  
Spoilers: SPOILERS PERFORMANCE "WHEN I GET YOU ALONE"  
A/N**: I finally find someone to ship Blaine with! I totally loved the performance he did for the blond guy it made me laugh so hard. It's just a short little fic wrote more for laughing than anything else. I hope you enjoy it!  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 1603  
_  


* * *

Baby It's Cold Outside – At First Sight_

Singing at the mall was a way Blaine had found to gather some money and if the blond girl that was singing with him really had a bad voice, he didn't really care. However, gathering some money, sharing a few minutes with a girl he couldn't stand in a mall with people that were barely listening to them, suddenly looked a lot less important when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a blond guy.

Being his usual flirty self, Blaine subtly turned his head towards the GAP store where a tall, curly haired, blond guy was arranging the clothes on the mannequins in the window shop. He smiled while singing with Martha.

_Baby, it's bad out there  
No cabs to be had out there  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell _

The blond guy looked up for a moment when he sensed someone's gaze on him. He looked around trying to see who was watching him and his eyes locked with Blaine's who gave him a little flirty smile.

_Man, your lips look so delicious  
Waves upon a tropical shore  
Gosh your lips look delicious  
Never such a blizzard before _

In a moment, Blaine decided that he was going to turn that boy into his new boyfriend.

_When I Get You Alone – I Know, I Look Psycho_

"He will totally think that you're a stalker or something," Wes said chuckling. He shook his head. "I so wanna see what he's gonna do when you start singing right in the middle of his work place. I bet fifty bucks that he calls the security."

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "C'mon, I'm going to totally get his attention."

"Yeah, right before he calls the men in white coats," said David.

"You guys should really be more supportive. You will have to help me convince everyone to sing in a frigging GAP store."

Wes and David shared a resigned look before shaking his head and turning to face their best friend. "Ok," they finally said simultaneously.

* * *

Blaine straightened his jacket and his tie and then gave the Warblers the cue. BlondGAPGuy was busy arranging the clothes on the stand and still had to spot Blaine. Grinning, he started to walk in his direction while the other guys started with the vocals.

_Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

The guy turned around and looked at Blaine, startled when the Dalton boy started singing while following him around. Blaine tried to ignore the expression on the GAPGuy's face that was a clear sign that he clearly thought that Blaine was insane.

Still, when Blaine wanted someone, he went after him. So he smiled and kept on going.

_You makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breaking them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, now _

**'**_**Ok, he looks kind of scared. What the hell am I doing?**_**'**

_See all these illusions just take us too long  
And I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin' _

'_**He's running away. I freaked him out. I should have listened to Wes and David... I only hope that they won't arrest us...**_**'**

Blaine started to feel reassured when he noticed that at least the other customers seemed to be enjoying the performance.

Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
Asking for a raise  
Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
So does she want me to buy her things?

He got closer to the GAPGuy and started singing with more fervor. **'**_**Gosh, he's smiling. Thank God!**_**' **

_On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name? _

_When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know baby  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone now_

Blaine started to dance along with the other Warblers desperately trying to impress the guy. He wasn't sure if he had decided that simply asking the guy out wasn't enough because the blond was older or just because he simply couldn't resist serenading people. Nonetheless, he wanted this guy for himself and to hell if he was looking slightly mad and a little psycho.

_Baby girl you da shit  
That makes you my equivalent _

_'__**Shit, he looks once again freaked out! Keep going Blaine, you'll get him.'**_

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
All right  
All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
Aint you got some photographs?  
'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
Yes you did, oh _

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

**'**_**Now he's acting like he doesn't care,**_**'** he thought, when the GAPGuy started moving around the shop like Blaine wasn't singing for him and a bunch of guys weren't dancing around.

_And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk city,  
Because you talk city,  
'Cause you make me sick  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin' _

**'**_**Now comes the great part!**_**' **

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
Rubbin' up on me  
Well does she want me to make a vow?  
Check it  
Well does she want me to make it now?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name? _

**'**_**Ha he can't ignore all this! The back flip, me jumping on the stand he's going to have to tidy up once again... Please, please, please, work!**_**'**

_When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know baby  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone now_

_Oh no  
Get you alone baby  
Oohh..._

Blaine ended up picking up a random pair of socks and kneeling on the floor right in front of the guy. He handed the socks over just as the song ended. He smiled his big, happy smile and told himself not to stop even when the guy raised an eyebrow.

"You done?" the guy asked.

Blaine stopped, socks in hand and smile fading. "I..."

"Was I supposed to be impressed or something?" he asked, reaching out and taking the socks from Blaine's hold. He put the socks in a bag and handed it over. "It's 8$."

Still bewildered that his plan didn't work, Blaine nodded speechless and paid for the socks. He took the bag and turned around to leave.

He was almost to the door when he heard, "Nice song by the way."

He hid his smile all the way out of the store even when Wes and David started snickering behind him.

_Misery – Please, Say Yes!  
_

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back _

Blaine kept walking up and down in front of the store. From time to time he would glance inside and catch the blond GAPStoreGuy talking with some customers or rearranging the clothes around the shop.

It had been a week from the performance he had convinced the Warblers to make, and he almost came every day to the mall. Wes and David were still making fun of him, starting to sing "When I Get You Alone" every time he walked into a room, and Kurt still had to talk to him outside of the Warblers practice.

Sighing, he took a gulp from his Coke and looked once again inside the shop window. The blond guy he was crushing on looked up from a stand and saw him. Blaine tried to duck out of sight and a woman actually looked at him like he was mad.

**'**_**I never failed like this before**_**,'** he mused. Blaine felt a hand tapping on his shoulder and turned around. His eyes widened when he found the GAPStoreGuy looking down at him with a small smile on his face.

"So, not counting the fact that I had to convince my boss not to fire me and that you weren't my ex trying to get back together with me, I really liked that song. You got all those boys to come and sing for me?"

Blaine nodded.

"I never had someone serenade me in a public place risking to get arrested or something." He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "It wasn't really my style but it was flattering even if a little frightening." He looked around and cleared his throat. "Look, you're freaking out everyone," the guy chuckled. "You know, walking up and down, never getting inside and every day for a week..."

"Sorry." Blaine actually lowered his head a little in embarrassment.** '**_**Why don't I ever think before starting to sing to random people?**_**' **

"No need to apologize."

They stayed in silence for a few moments until finally, Blaine looked up and asked, "Would you like to go get a coffee or something? I promise not to jump on a table and start singing."

The guy laughed and nodded. "Ok. I'm Steve, by the way." He extended his hand to Blaine with a smile.

Blaine shook it beaming. "I'm Blaine," he offered, while falling into steps next to Steve.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
